Reincarnated
by Vannaluv
Summary: Ciel's manor had been burned down again. This time, he didn't rebuild it. He moved into the Macken Manor, meets the ghost of Jim Macken, and falls in love. Jim tells Ciel that there is a way for him to gain a body, and Ciel can't believe it. He just has to make Jim's reincarnation fall in love with him. But how is he going to make this broken and bratty blond fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1- I am Jim Macken

Unpacking.

That's what Ciel Phantomhive was in the process of doing. He was moving into his new manor. They say it once belonged to the Macken family before they mysteriously disappeared. The Macken's were a noble family from the 1700s. Ciel had done some digging and discovered they had found two bodies outside of the home. Apparently, it was the father and mother of the estate. The son's body was never found.

Ciel sat on the bed as Sebastian put away his thing. The butler finished quickly and left, with a bow to his master, to put away the rest of the homes belongings. Ciel glanced around the room. It was purple. **Purple.** He made a face. He'd have to get that redone.

Suddenly, he heard bubbling laughter. He snapped his head around, looking for the source. A blond boy sat cross-legged on his floor.

"Who are you?"

The boy stopped laughing and opened his eyes. They were cat-like and icy blue. He stood and smiled.

"I am **Jim Maken**."

**Okay. So, normally, this woukd be longer, but I'm posting a lot of stories today and tomorrow and I'm updating a lot tomorrow. So, yeah. Hope you guys like this idea. I've already written like 10 chapters of it.**

**Oh, and I wanted to make it clear that the first few chapters are flashbacks so they won't all take place one after another. But, chapter 2 does take place right after this one. Thanks, ~V**


	2. Chapter 2- Good Friends

"Jim Macken?!"

He giggled, "Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh. Well, Ciel Phantomhive, I have the feeling we are going to be good friends!"

Ciel rolled his eye. He could already tell this boy was very optimistic. "Jim. How did you get in here?"

Jim stared at him for a moment. "Well, I'm obviously not alive anymore." He stated as if Ciel should have known. Which he should have as the Macken family went missing about a hundred years or so prior.

Ciel felt his face heat up at the fact that he had forgotten that detail. "Right. Of course."

Jim stared at him once again. "Well, I have to go now Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel sighed, "Go where?"

He watched the boy's mouth open in a yawn. "It's tiring to stay in a form that you can see me in this early."

Ciel rolled his eye. "Whatever. Goodbye, Jim Macken." Jim waved before fading away.

**Yeah. I know. It's short. But hey, I'm double posting so get over it. Lots of love to my unimonkeys~! **

**_Vannaluv_**


	3. Chapter 3- A Very Good Day For Sebastian

**May I remind you that this chapter does not happen right after the last. It occurs a few weeks afterwards.**

"Ciellll!"

"What do you want Jim?" Ciel looked to the ghost, clearly agitated.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" Jim pouted, though he was already used to the way the bluenette boy acted.

"Maybe because I'm trying to work and a certain **annoying** blond ghost won't leave so I can get something done." Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Cieellll! That was mean! I'm not annoying." The ghost walked over and sat on the floor, dejectedly.

Ciel has to remember how easy it is too make Jim sad. It seemed as if the slightest thing would burst his bubble. "Jim, I apologize. You are not annoying. I'm just very stressed at the moment, as this is a big time for Funtom."

Jim looked up, blue eyes glassy. "Okay. I'm sorry, Ciel."

Ciel sighed. "Its fine, Jim."

A smile grew along the ghost's face. "I'm going to leave now so you can work Ciel! I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you."

"Anytime, Ciel." Jim smiled before he disappeared from sight.

Ciel sat, finally able to get some work done, not even noticing the tall man outside the door.

Sebastian walked away, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Looks like Bocchan made a friend. How cute."

He began to walk to the garden when a light meow caught his attention.

**Yes. This was a very good day for Sebastian.**

**This chapter is also short, because I just decided to add it in. I wanted a flashback showing that Ciel truly does care about Jim's feelings, even after they had only just become friends.**


End file.
